Never Exploit a Creature/Gallery
Gallery Sloan defeat.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn receiving their comeuppance, as the elephants they were intent on slaughtering eventually get their revenge by backing them into the hands of Jomo Umbelli and his squad. Boog's mighty grizzly roar.jpg|Shaw pinned to ground by Boog roaring fiercely in his face for shooting Elliot. Well Mrs. Tweedy asked for it.jpg|Melisha Tweedy got defeated by Mr. Tweedy, who pushed the door to her as he had enough of his abuse after the chickens have escaped. Vincent lost.jpg|Vincent being burnt and taken away by animal control officers to be released into the mountains. Talk about your stuff Gladys.jpg|Gladys Sharp being arrested by the police officers for using the delpter turbo in an attempt to murder RJ and his animal gang. Well he asked for it.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant escapes, only for him to knocked out by Nugent the dog. Chester V devoured.jpg|Chester V being devored by the Cheesespider. Chapman with the shock collar on his own neck.jpg|Happy Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck by Garfield for he kidnapped Odie to use him as a tool to overshadow his brother. Big Boss eaten alive.png|Big Boss eaten alive by the giant anaconda as his hat is stolen by his monkey, who ate his lollipop. Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke learning the hard way that he should never have exploited Alvin and the Chipmunks, after the boys have switched themselves with plush dolls to escape. Bellweather Defeat.png|Dawn Bellwether being arrested by Chief Bogo and his squad after it is revealed that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. serone defeat.png|Paul Serone being devoured by an anaconda he was intent on trapping strickland defeat.png|Colonel Richard Strickland being killed at the hands of the Asset. File:Dennis nedry defeat.jpg|Dennis Nedry meeting his match at the jaws of the Dilophosaurus while stealing dinosaur embryos. File:Claire defeat.png|Claire Wyden meeting her match at the hands of George, whom she was intent on luring into the city of Chicago to dissect. Ludlow defeat.png|Peter Ludlow met his demise at the jaws of the baby T-Rex he was bent on exploiting. Hoskins defeat.png|Commander Vic Hoskins meeting his demise at the claws and jaws of Delta, whom he was intent on using as a weapon. Indoraptor eating wheatley.png|Ken Wheatley meeting his demise at the jaws of the Indoraptor after making the mistake of attempting to pull the latter's teeth out. Eli Mills' Death.jpg|Elijah Mills meeting his demise at the jaws of the dinosaurs he was bent on exploiting for money. Patel and Nigel forced to compensate.PNG|Patel and Nigel forced to compensate all bets after Duma wins the race against greyhounds. Duma attacking Abdullah.PNG|Abdullah gets attacked by Duma for enslaving and torturing her. ReverendLelandDruryDeath.PNG|Reverend Leland Drury being trampled to death by the caribou he had imprisoned. strasser defeat.jpg|Andrei Strasser meets his match at the hands of Mighty Joe Young, whom he was intent on killing. Videos 10) Movie CLIP - Learning to Kill (1997) HD|Peter Ludlow meeting his match at the jaws of two T-Rexes he was bent on exploiting. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - The Jaws of the Indoraptor Scene (7 10) Movieclips|Ken Wheatley making the mistake of attempting to pull out the Indoraptor's teeth, which leads the monster to kill him. Villain Defeats- Reverend Leland Drury (White Fang 2- Myth of the White Wolf)|Reverend Leland Drury meets his death as he gets trampled to death by the caribou. Villain Defeats- Abdullah (Cheetah)|Abdullah meeting his match at the claws of Duma before getting arrested. Villain Defeats- Chainsaw (Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar)|Chainsaw making the mistake of trying to harass Charlie before getting scared off for trying to have him locked away. Rexy kills Eli Mills - Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (HD)|Elijah Mills meeting his demise at the jaws of the dinosaurs he was bent on exploiting for money. Animal Farm (1954) Napoleon's Death End Credits w MGM Print Logo (FAKE)|Napoleon meeting his match at the hooves, paws, claws, horns and mouths of the animals that he lorded over for so long. Category:Galleries